<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you should see the things we do by kiwigirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175169">you should see the things we do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwigirl/pseuds/kiwigirl'>kiwigirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, F/M, except there are werewolves, i still have no idea what i'm doing, send help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwigirl/pseuds/kiwigirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy doesn't like SHIELD agents but she's willing to make an exception for one of them<br/>(aka the one where Darcy is a werewolf and so is Brock)</p><p>Vaguely inspired by a Tumblr post I read once and written as part of the 2020 Darcylvania event</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Monster Mash</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you should see the things we do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy was an excellent assistant.</p><p>She was organised, kind, and smart. She came fully equipped with a binder, post it notes, and a variety of phone alarms, and unlike some of her previous assistants, Darcy didn’t infantilise or condescend to Jane as if she was some science robot or unable to function in the “real world”. Jane could function fine; she simply preferred to not have to. And despite Darcy’s lack of grounding in the subject, she was a willing student and able to follow the gist of Jane’s research. More than once, she’d identified a logical flaw in Jane’s train of thought saving her hours or even days in pointless research.</p><p>Darcy made Jane’s life easier in a million different ways, so she was willing to overlook a few little foibles.</p><p>First, she wore always gloves in the laboratory, just in case, and sometimes out of the lab as well. Darcy never specified the case in question, but it did stop her leaving fingerprints on Jane’s instruments.</p><p>Second, she had the weirdest periods Jane had ever seen. She’d have to take the night off and would spend the day in a drugged sleep or curled up around a heat pack. The last time she’d stumbled out, pale and headed straight for the coffee, Jane had suggested she get tested for endometriosis. Darcy had laughed but she seemed grateful for the suggestion. The next day, she’d been absolutely fine.</p><p>Third, she liked to communicate using pop culture references Jane has never heard of, sometimes sharing odd videos or asking nonsensical questions. Of course Jane loved the colour of the sky, she was an astrophysicist. She couldn’t understand why Darcy was laughing so hard.</p><p>Darcy might have been the only applicant for the internship in New Mexico, but Jane reckoned they had a good thing nonetheless.</p>
<hr/><p>Brock resettled the sunglasses over his nose as he watched the men carting lab equipment into the vans. This wasn’t his usual type of mission but there was nothing requiring STRIKE at the moment and his superiors liked to keep an eye on Agent Coulson.</p><p>They also knew that keeping Brock on base with nothing to do inevitably led to him beating the crap out of some poor shmuck in the week after the full moon when his strength returned. It wasn’t their fault he was both stronger and faster than them, nor that waking up in the metal saferoom in his quarters put him in one hell of a bad mood.</p><p>Often it was Rollins who bore the brunt of it. His second in command had been enhanced with something else, something less potent. Though better than the average human, Rollins was weaker and slower than Brock — but he also wasn’t… this.</p><p>It was a good thing Rollins wasn’t here. Off-base or not, this soon after the full moon, Rollins’ disdain for investigating a rogue scientist wold likely have pushed Brock over the edge into violence. Even now, he felt itchy and irritable, and the other agents gave him a wide berth.</p><p>Spotting Coulson talking to a short brunette, possibly the scientist herself, he wandered closer. She gestured wildly and his nostrils flared as her scent reached him. Most people smelled like soap and laundry detergent, or in this climate, sweat. She smelled like <em>home</em>. Shocked at his reaction, he took a deep breath, shaking his head to clear it. That bit nearer, there was the usuals present but overlaying them was the scent of coffee and chocolate.</p><p>He’d come across people like that before — whose personal scent was more detailed than others — but they were few and far between, lost in the crowd or long gone. He wondered vaguely if they were like him — if <em>she</em> was like him — but that was impossible. No one was like him. Besides, he noted as she tossed her head and stomped off, she moved too easily for this time of the month. His bones still ached from the change and would do so for the rest of the week as well. Most of his squad assumed it was an old injury that played up now and then. Not that it stopped him from kicking the ass of anyone who commented on it.</p><p>Coulson noted him watching and smiled faintly. “Apparently our government-sanctioned requisition is a violation of civil liabilities.”</p><p>Brock forced a laugh. “I’m sure they are. Was it that you found the backups?”</p><p>“No, it seems Miss Lewis is most upset about her iPod.”</p><p>Not the scientist, then. Her assistant, perhaps? Forcing the pretty brunette from his mind, he focused on the man in front of him. “So what’s this research  about anyway?” He didn’t particularly care and Coulson knew it, but his superiors would want to be kept in the loop.</p>
<hr/><p>Darcy didn’t like living in London. Sure, there were centuries of history and tradition, but Jane and Darcy’s apartment in central London gave her no place to run. She didn’t go running every month, but it was difficult when the urge hit and she had to stay in her blanket nest anyway. It wouldn’t do for someone to catch sight of her and cause a panic.</p><p>It was a relief when Jane secured research funding from an institute in Colorado. After the Convergence and the resulting destruction, they weren’t particularly popular with the British government.</p><p>The second they stepped onto American soil again, SHIELD were there to offer an escort. They all knew they were there to keep an eye on Jane’s research and Thor should he return, but the black suited agents made all the right noises about safety and there was no way to politely refuse. Darcy did consider impolitely refusing, but it was Jane’s call to make and Darcy’s mom had always been big on obeying hierarchy.</p><p>The benefit of extra hands to do the moving was overshadowed by the way they couldn’t be trusted not to drop anything. The second time one used a box of Jane’s equipment to push open a door, Darcy had confiscated it and banned all the agents from the lab. They were nosy, noisy, and Darcy wished there was an international incident to keep them out of their hair for a while.</p><p>On the other hand, he was there.</p>
<hr/><p>Brock stretched and opened his eyes slowly. Everything hurt, as usual, though it was nice to wake up on a bed and not locked in the saferoom.</p><p>A memory from the night before intruded and he frowned. Had there been someone else? Another wolf? The scrap of memory fled and he ran his tongue around his mouth, checking for blood and relieved to find none. It wouldn’t be awful, to have taken down a deer or some local wildlife, but as he had no way of knowing what exactly went down on the night of the full moon, there was the nagging fear that one day he’d kill someone and not even remember. He was no stranger to death, but the loss of control scared him in a way he'd never admit to anyone.</p><p>The aches and pains were finally fading a few days later when she approached him. Lewis. The one who smelled like coffee and chocolate, and even now was offering him a thermos.</p><p>“It looks kinda cold out here,” she said, passing it over to him. “And just because we’re mad at Big Brother interfering in Jane’s research doesn’t mean it’s okay to let you freeze.”</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Big Brother?”</p><p>“You know, like the book. We’re not stupid enough to think that the government is providing round the clock security out of the goodness of its cold dead capitalist heart.”</p><p>That startled a laugh out of him and she preened slightly. “My work here is done,” she announced. “Bring that back to the kitchen when you’re done.”</p><p>He saw more of her after that. She’d bring out a hot drink and sometimes snacks to whoever was stationed outside, though it seemed to him that she spent more time with him than the others. It didn’t escape Rollins' notice, either, and Brock had to break his nose to stop the crude jokes the second Darcy was out of the room.</p><p>Some weeks later, he found himself unusually cranky and not even the sight of Darcy approaching with baked goods could lift his mood. Her usual chatter was also absent, for which he couldn’t help but be grateful, not being in any mood to reply himself. The inanities and updates on Dr Foster’s work that he had stopped passing on were usually the highlight of his day, but he was too on edge to miss them.</p><p>Darcy sighed, her hands curled around a thermos. “Look, there’s no tactful way to say this but... which one is your room?”</p><p>Hot coffee hurt when it was coughed out your nose.</p><p>She carried on as if her carefully brewed beverage hadn’t made an unexpected exit through his nasal passages. “It doesn’t have to mean anything, I just think it’d be easier if we started the night together. Jane knows not to expect me tonight and it’s been a long time, you know?”</p><p>"Long time since...?"</p><p>"Since I've gone through moonrise with another wolf."</p><p>That couldn’t mean what he thought it meant. Mutely, his head spinning, he pointed out his quarters — not the largest, but with its own exit — and she flashed him a bright smile. "Great! I'll see you after dinner."</p><p>Dinner was tasty and nutritious and he noticed none of it. Tonight of all nights, his team knew not to bother him, nor to get his attention afterwards as he made his way to his quarters.</p><p>After a tense half an hour of pacing, the change prickling at his skin with its nearness, there was a quiet knock at the outside door. He hauled it open to find Darcy outside, framed by the night sky, and for a moment he simply stood there taking her in.</p><p>“May I?” she asked politely, and he realised he was blocking the door.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, had to finish up something for Jane. You're wearing that?" she asked, taking in his t-shirt and cargo pants at a glance.</p><p>"Ah-"</p><p>She laughed at his discomfort and reached up to pat his cheek. "It's fine. My brother prefers to start with his shirt off, but I reckon that's him showing off."</p><p>Her brother? He opened his mouth to ask but that’s when the change hit, bringing him to his knees. He battled for control as it battered him, waves of pain racking his body.</p><p>And then there was Darcy, her eyes wide with horror, her hands on his shoulders, sayings something it took him a second to understand past the rushing in his ears.</p><p>"Stop fighting the change!"</p><p>Stop fighting? How could he stop fighting this thing that happened to him, that seemed to take another piece of him away with every morning after?</p><p>"Brock, please!"</p><p>It was the <em>please</em> that did it. He bowed his head and let the change rush over him, unmaking and recreating him in a brilliant burst.</p><p>When he raised his head, it was to watch a wolf that smelled of coffee and chocolate neatly extricate herself from a dress that no longer fit. She pushed the fabric aside and huffed an amused breath at the scraps of fabric that used to be his t-shirt. After a moment, she flicked her ears at him and padded over to the door, somehow opening it with her paws and mouth before stepping outside. He followed her, stumbling over feet that were the wrong shape, distantly aware that his mind was clear, though not altogether human.</p><p>Outside, the air was crisp and clear, the forest nearby alive with smells and sounds that escaped his notice most days of the month. He stood there, stunned by the world around them, then Darcy nudged him with her nose and danced away, her tail waving in clear invitation. Putting his human questions away, he gave chase.</p>
<hr/><p>Darcy sat up and stretched, rolling out shoulders that had been a different shape when she went to sleep. At the strangled noise beside her, she realised that she was naked and she wasn't alone in her room. The former was to be expected the day after the full moon and she'd expected the latter this time, but it seemed that one or the other was causing Brock some discomfort. Wrapping herself in the blanket he shoved her way, she concluded that it was mostly the naked and a little bit the in her room. Also —</p><p>"Why were you fighting the change last night?"</p><p>"Didn't know what else to do," he muttered. "Not like anyone ever told me."</p><p>Darcy frowned. “Didn’t your parents ever teach you?"</p><p>"My parents?"</p><p>She felt her jaw drop. "You weren’t born one of us? How did that happen?"</p><p>"I wasn't - I didn't -" He seemed unsure and unwilling to say more. Perhaps it had been traumatic. It was poor form to change someone and not teach them about their new life. "What about you?" he asked, an obvious deflection that she let slide.</p><p>"Oh, I'm heriditary, I've been shifting since before I could walk." She rotated her neck, first one way and then the other.</p><p>"Does it always hurt like this?" he asked, grimacing.</p><p>She shrugged, wincing when it pulled at tired muscles. "Pretty much. The entire transformation back and forth is rough. Mom taught me some stretches but I like to sleep it off and it usually rights itself by the end of the day."</p><p>"You don't push through it?"</p><p>"Nah, that just makes it worse. Your muscles aren't just tight or tired, they're injured." She paused. "Wait, is that what you've been doing?"</p><p>In response, he just groaned, letting his head thump back on the wall behind him.</p><p>"I'm going to take that as a yes. Dude, that sucks."</p><p>Grabbing her robe from beside her bed, she stuck an experimental leg out and gave it a stretch. When it twinged only the normal amount, she repeated the exercise with her other leg then stood up. Dropping the blanket, she slipped the robe on, careful not to twist her shoulders, and loosely belted it at the waist. Eyes closed, she began her stretches and heard Brock get out of bed to do the same. Once she was done, she opened her eyes and went into the attached bathroom to change and retrieve her stash.</p><p>"What are those?" Brock asked, back on her bed.</p><p>Darcy shook a few onto her palm. “Painkillers. My doctor gets me the good stuff.” She held the bottle out. “You want some?”</p><p>He shook his head, distaste clear, and she shrugged. “Suit yourself.” The pills returned to the bathroom and she grabbed her waterbottle to swallow the few she held. "You're welcome to stay, but I’m going to pass out for a few hours."</p><p>“I should get back to my room,” he muttered, then “I don’t have any clothes.”</p><p>She snickered, her eyes drooping shut. “Use the bathrobe,” she suggested. “At least it’s still dark outside. And next time remember to leave a set here.”</p><p>“Next time?” she heard him ask, but she was already slipping away.</p>
<hr/><p>No-one saw him wearing a fluffy bathrobe on his way back to his quarters that morning, and he was able to return it to Darcy with little fanfare the next morning. She’d been right; resting during the day made the world of difference even if Rollins did rib him about getting soft.</p><p>That night seemed to break down the last of the walls between them and he found himself seeking her out at every opportunity. Often, he had a question and she would always take the time to answer — or reach out to her mom if she didn’t know. As the questions waned, he found other excuses to spend time together. He even remembered to leave a change of clothes in her room.</p><p>Rollins noticed, of course, and pulled him aside one evening.</p><p>“Don’t get too attached,” he warned Brock. “She’s pretty, but she’s a distraction.”</p><p>“Not a lot else to do out here,” Brock said, jaw tightening. “Maybe I want a distraction.”</p><p>His second in command shrugged. “Your funeral. Or hers, if the brass find out.”</p><p>Brock stiffened. “You going to tell them?”</p><p>Rollins backed off, hands in a conciliatory gesture. “Not me, but they’re going to find out sometime.”</p><p>He watched him go, heart hammering. Rollins was right. Whatever he and Darcy had, Hydra wouldn’t like it, least of all that he’d discovered others like him. Even if she could be convinced to join their side, and from the discussions they’d had that was unlikely, Hydra wouldn’t let them stay together. Agents were meant to be totally committed to the cause but for the first time that commitment was wavering.</p><p>Darcy wasn’t orderly. She didn’t fit into a neat little box or follow the rules. She sneaked food from the kitchen and convinced him to skip trainings and was already planning to decorate the lab for Christmas. She brought him treats and made him laugh. His life of rules and discipline had been smashed to pieces by her sunny smile.</p><p>“What’s that scowl for? You’re scaring the lab assistants.”</p><p>Years of practice kept him from jumping at the unexpected question, but it was a near thing. “I was thinking about you,” he answered Darcy truthfully.</p><p>“Given the look on your face, I don’t think that’s a good thing.”</p><p>“It’s complicated,” he admitted. “You’re a good thing but the rest — well.”</p><p>Darcy looked down the empty hall, then rising on her tiptoes she planted a kiss on his lips. “Does that help?” she asked uncertainly.</p><p>When she made to shift backwards, he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, crushing his lips to hers. After a moment, she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She tasted of coffee and chocolate and it was right then that he made his decision.</p><p>“I have to make a few calls,” he told her, pulling away. “But I’ll see you tonight?”</p><p>He waited until he was back in his room to pull out his phone. “Agent Hill? I need to speak with Director Fury.”</p>
<hr/><p>“… and that’s about everything, I guess.” Throat dry after her long explanation, Darcy swallowed and waited for her friend’s reaction. It had been a long few weeks of chaos since the near-fall of SHIELD and this was the first chance she’d had to sit down with her and talk.</p><p>“W-werewolf? I thought you had your period!” Wide-eyed, Jane sat down with a thump.</p><p>Darcy shrugged. “Well, that too. They’ve always been synced up. Mom says this is just how it is in our family. At least it means I’m as regular as clockwork...” Her voice tailed off. She thought back to her latest change, where she’d woken up curled around Brock in a way that was comfortable as a wolf but certainly not as a human. She had been complaining so much about her sore neck she didn’t realise... Darcy stood up. “I need to talk to Brock.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>